This invention relates in general to decorative articles and in particular to a fresh natural flower having a personalized message or drawing inscribed on one of its petals.
Fresh flowers are given by people to celebrate a special occasion, such as an anniversary, Valentine's day, or the birth of a child. The flowers can be given by themselves or as part of an arrangement incorporating other articles representative of the occasion. In either situation, the person giving the flowers is trying to impart a special message to the person receiving the flowers. Thus, it would be desirable to have a convenient way of including a particular message with the flowers which is simple and inexpensive.